


Touch and Go

by kissoffools



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Love/Hate, Season/Series 01, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/pseuds/kissoffools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena knows that she and Blair didn't always argue. But even when they did, their arguments didn't usually end this way. Not even close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annagarny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annagarny/gifts).



> An alternate ending, of sorts, to episode 1x03, "Poison Ivy".

Serena knows that she and Blair didn’t _always_ argue. There had to have been times when they weren't snapping at each other.

Like, maybe when they were in diapers, or something.

All right, so her friendship with Blair has always been fraught with drama – whether it was over whose Barbie got the big blue Cinderella dress, or who saw the Burberry scarf first, they’ve always had a tendency to bicker and wind up at each other’s throats. But there was always a compromise, a solution, and they’d walk away arm in arm, no worse for the wear. If she and Blair weren’t fighting one day and making up the next, she wouldn’t know what to do with herself.

But the fire in Blair’s eyes, this time, makes Serena wonder if there’ll be any making up at all.

“I can’t even believe you’d come here,” Blair says, crossing her arms. Her voice is cold, stiff, every word practically dripping with contempt. 

“I wanted to talk,” Serena says.

Blair’s posture is ramrod straight, and Serena’s pretty sure that if looks could kill, she’d already be filleted. “We’ve tried that,” Blair says. “Or, wait, I tried that. After you fucked my boyfriend and disappeared off to boarding school for half a year. So forgive me for not feeling too chatty this time around.” 

“I told you I was sorry!”

Blair’s smile is sweet, but her eyes shoot daggers. “And I told you I didn’t want to see you. Ever again.”

Serena bristles. “So you decided to invite Donald Ostroff to the Ivy Mixer to try to ruin my life. Sounds like you’re doing a great job of not seeing me.” If Blair can be a cold, angry bitch, so can she.

But before Serena can snap more, can push back just as hard as Blair’s pushed her, she sees guilt flooding into Blair’s eyes. “I… yeah,” she says, and she ducks her head. Serena isn’t expecting a reaction like this, and it throws her right off. When Blair looks up at her again, the anger she’d found there has dissipated. “I talked to Eric.”

Serena blinks at her, surprised. “Oh.”

“He told me,” Blair says. “I… god, S, I didn’t know. You had all this shit going on with your family, and I’m here bitching about Nate and something that happened ages ago.”

Serena’s used to Blair’s anger burning for weeks, destroying everything in its path – she’s not used to seeing it fade so suddenly. “He’s okay,” Serena tells her. “He’s been getting help, and even though my mom seems to think it’s easier to keep him hidden away than to actually _talk_ about everything, he’s getting better.”

Blair nods. “I’m glad.”

“He’s an idiot, you know that?” Serena says suddenly. “Nate, I mean. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you as soon as we did it, I felt so bad – I know we did a shitty thing, and I don’t blame you for hating me for it. But I wanted to tell you, and Nate didn’t. He said we couldn’t. He didn’t want to hurt you.”

“So much for that,” Blair says. She sighs, but there’s no ice in her tone anymore. Serena can feel the claws retracting, can breathe easier now, and she knows they’ll be all right. 

“And then he spent eight months snuggling up to you and pretending nothing ever happened,” Serena says. “He’s a dog, Blair. You can be mad at me, you can hate me all you want, but he’s the one that played the loyal boyfriend after it happened.”

“And you just ran away.” Blair raises an eyebrow.

Serena winces a little. “I was hoping you’d forget about that part.”

Blair laughs, and for the first time since the news about Nate and Serena got out, Serena spots her lips curving up into a smile. She feels one of her own spread across her face, her entire body feeling lighter.

And then Serena sees a mischievous glint in her eye. It’s a familiar one, one Blair uses for plans and plots and trouble – Serena knows it just as well as she knows Blair’s laugh or smile or voice on the phone. Most of all, she knows that when that glint appears in Blair’s eye, there’s no talking her out of whatever’s come into her head. When Blair gets that look, you just have to get on board and enjoy the ride.

“God, you drive me crazy, S,” Blair says with a playful little eye-roll.

“I thought you’d be used to that by now,” Serena says with a little laugh.

Blair shakes her head, smiling. “I’m never used to you.”

And then Blair’s lips are on hers.

Serena’s kissed other girls before, at parties or for photos, to tease the boys when they’ve all had a little too much vodka, but it’s never been anything like this. Never before has a hand wound so surely in her hair, never has the girl’s body pressed so firmly against hers, and Serena can’t even stop to wonder where this is coming from or why this is happening. She doesn’t wonder if Blair’s forgiven her, if she’s trying to get back at her for Nate or if she’s got some other evil scheme up her sleeve. She just knows that Blair’s lips feel good against her own, and before she even realizes it, she’s sinking.

Kissing girls, in the past, has always been playful and fun, ready to fall apart in giggles at any moment. Kissing Blair is intense, full of passion and need and _want_ , and when Serena feels Blair’s teeth tugging at her bottom lip, she gasps into her mouth.

Blair groans in response, and Serena shivers.

She’s on Blair’s bed before she knows it, Blair’s dark curtain of hair falling over her face as they kiss. Blair keeps pausing, sweeping it back out of the way with a little smile before leaning in again to press her lips to Serena’s, and it’s far more endearing than Serena could have ever imagined. She’d never thought that she’d be kissing her best friend, that they’d be tangled up together far away from anyone’s watching eyes… never thought that they’d be doing this at all.

But then Blair’s hand slides easily under her shirt and her mouth drops down to her neck, and Serena decides not to think at all.

“Fuck, B,” she whimpers, and Blair licks her lips in concentration.

“That’s the plan, if you don’t mind,” she says, dragging her teeth over Serena’s collarbone, and Serena shakes her head quickly. No way in hell does she want to stop now.

“Good,” Blair says. She sits up and tugs at her dress, pulling it up and over her head in one fluid motion. She looks down at Serena, her skin pale against her black bra and panties, and Serena can’t help but envision how she’d look covered in nips and bruises. Blair smirks. “Then get naked, S.”

When Serena’s shirt tumbles somewhere off the bed and she unhooks her bra, Blair groans softly.

“You finally got tits when you were away,” she teases, dipping her head to wrap her lips around one of Serena’s nipples. Serena moans, her hand tangling in Blair’s hair as her head falls back against the pillows.

“Shut up,” Serena says, but she’s smiling.

Blair’s teeth graze gently over her nipple, and Serena gasps at the flash of a smirk she sees on her face. “Gladly.”

By the time Blair’s sliding back up her body to kiss her again, Serena’s wet and aching. Her hands scratch lightly down Blair’s back, a thrill running up her spine at the thought of marking her, of catching sight of the red spots in the change room before field hockey on Monday and knowing that they’re because of her. That Blair Waldorf, of all people, had been at her mercy.

But then Serena notices that she’s rocking her hips up into Blair’s body, eager and wanting, and she realizes that Blair isn’t at her mercy at all.

She’s at Blair’s. And she likes it that way.

“Please,” Serena whimpers, and she’s never been much of a beggar, but she’s never been with someone who’s gotten her this wet from second base, either. “Please, B, _please._ ”

Blair’s eyes flick over her face, and the lust that Serena sees in them sends a jolt through her body. “Is this what you need, Serena?” she asks, and finally, _finally_ she dips a hand between Serena’s thighs and cups her center. 

Serena moans and bucks against her, and Blair grins. “Good girl.”

Serena feels herself growing dizzy as Blair touches her, every nerve ending in her body on fire as she traces over her inner thighs and teases her clit, and her hands slide up to Blair’s chest, thumbs brushing over her nipples. Blair’s skin is flushed and she’s warm on top of her, and she kisses Serena fiercely when she slides a finger inside of her.

Serena groans into her mouth and spreads her legs wider.

She can’t remember the last time someone’s fingered her so surely, every thrust confident and determined to make her feel good. Everyone who touched her before this has been in some big hurry, barely willing to stop and play before rushing forward to the main event, chasing their own pleasure without giving more than a cursory thought to her own. But Blair’s fucking her with focus, with determination, like every sound and shiver and reaction from Serena’s body is something to enjoy, something to relish. She’s indulging, enjoying herself, and Serena doesn’t think she’s ever felt hotter.

By the time Blair has three fingers inside of her, she’s absolutely soaked, her mouth leaving nips and scrapes over Blair’s shoulders and neck. Blair’s whimpering softly, her chest heaving a little as she pants, and she’s rocking herself down against Serena’s body, almost desperately searching for friction. Serena bends her knee just a bit, and when Blair rocks down again, she moans loudly. She slides her thumb over Serena’s clit in response, and Serena has to find her lips just then, _has_ to kiss her again.

“Blair,” she pants against her mouth, one hand gripping Blair’s hip tightly, and there’s desperation hanging off that one word. 

Blair crooks her fingers, sliding deeper inside her, and Serena knows Blair heard it when she murmurs, “Look at me.” 

So Serena raises her eyes to meet Blair’s, their gazes locking as Serena bucks her hips up to meet Blair’s hand, and her breath catches in her throat.

Because Blair’s gaze is _intense_. Her cheeks are pink with arousal, her own hips rutting down against Serena’s thigh, and every thrust of her fingers is sending sparks through Serena’s body. Blair’s eyes on hers are sure and steady, and the only word Serena can think of as she stares into them is _safe_.

“Blair, I –” she whimpers.

“Shh,” Blair says softly, her thumb rubbing circles over her clit. “Come on, S. Feels good?”

Serena can feel her insides twisting, arousal burning bright in the pit of her stomach, and she knows she’s close. Her hips rock against Blair’s hand more insistently, chasing the feeling, and she moans loudly. Her fingers are digging hard into Blair’s hips, and she’s sure she’s leaving bruises.

“That’s it, almost there,” Blair coaxes, grinding down against her harder. “C’mon, Serena, come for me.”

When Blair’s lips come crashing down on hers, Serena shudders, back arching as she comes over Blair’s fingers.

Blair pants, forehead pressed to Serena’s as she rocks against her thigh more frantically. Serena’s hand slides up into her hair, brushing it off her damp skin and dragging her nails down her back again. Blair swears when she comes.

“Holy shit,” she says, and Serena laughs breathlessly as Blair rolls onto the bed beside her.

“Holy shit,” Serena agrees.

She doesn’t know how long they lie there, whether it’s two minutes or five or twenty, but they don’t speak. Her body’s still humming, buzzing as she comes back down from her orgasm, and she doesn’t care, somehow, that she’s lying naked next to her best friend. They helped each other shop for bras when they were twelve, and bikinis when they were fifteen – this isn’t all that different, is it?

Except it is, and Serena knows it. Except that that instead of picking out bottoms and sucking in their stomachs in the mirror, Blair had been on top of her, warm and hot, panting and coaxing her until she came.

And that’s nothing like shopping for bras together.

And suddenly, Serena’s nervous. She’s had her fair share of casual encounters, quick fucks born out of boredom or plain old arousal, and she knows how this next part goes. She knows to clean up, to say something nice, and get the hell out - nobody wants to linger or cuddle when that post-orgasm glow wears off. But this time, she’s hesitating. This is _Blair_ ; this is her _best friend_. And she doesn’t know if her sudden urge to stay and curl up with her, to kiss her softly, is a good one… or if it’s the worst idea she’s ever had.

Because it doesn’t matter that they’ve just been raw and intimate together only minutes before - not if Blair’s decided she wants to bring out her claws again. Serena’s been on the receiving end of them too many times to count, and she doesn’t want to try her chances one more time. Not when they’re this sharp.

She rolls over, pushing herself up off the bed and standing, trying to cover herself a little until she retrieves her clothes. If Blair decides to pick their fight back up, if she wants to snap and ruin whatever they’d just shared together… Serena doesn’t want that. She has to get out. But when she peeks behind her, Blair’s nestling back against the pillows and pulling her soft blanket up over herself. She tilts her head as she meets Serena’s eyes.

“What are you doing?” she asks. Her chest is flushed pink and her skin is damp, and she looks nothing like the perfect, put-together Blair that Serena sees every single day. She feels a delicious shiver run through her as she realizes, _I did that_ , and she shrugs, fighting every part of her that’s begging her to get back on that bed. 

“I figured - I mean, my mom’ll probably worry if I don’t come home,” Serena says lamely, bending down to hunt for the shirt she’d arrived in. Had that really only been an hour ago?

Blair runs a hand through her tangled hair, mussing it all the more. “You sleep over here all the time,” she says, the corner of her mouth quirking up in a little smile. “Stay.”

And it’s her tone, more than anything, that gets under Serena’s skin. It’s impossibly sweet, bordering on saccharine, and anyone else would roll their eyes and think, _typical Blair._ So willing to play nice and pretend nothing’s happened – not until she can hold it over everyone’s heads later, of course. But Serena’s known Blair for years, has watched her grow up and learn how to navigate the world’s ups and downs with far more fear than she’d ever let on. While everyone hears the overdone, fake niceness and sees a phony, Serena sees a girl too afraid to let her guard down, to ask for what she wants without a persona.

A girl too afraid to admit that she doesn’t want Serena to go, either.

So Serena leaves her clothes forgotten on the floor and climbs up onto the bed, crawling under the blankets next to her best friend. Her warm thigh presses against Blair’s and Blair’s arm sneaks around her waist, and when she brushes an easy kiss over Blair’s lips, she feels her smiling.

“Love you, bitch,” Blair murmurs quietly, nuzzling into Serena’s shoulder as her eyes fall shut, and Serena breathes out a laugh as her fingers trace soft patterns on Blair’s hip.

“Love you, too.”

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> annagarny, I was thrilled to get to play around a little in the Gossip Girl world - both Blair and Serena are fantastic characters, and there should always be more B/S femslash in the world. So thank you for giving me the opportunity! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to WhatBecomesOfYou for the beta - it was much appreciated!


End file.
